Together and Apart
by oddball15
Summary: 10 songs little fics. All Nick/Lilly. Short and Sweet. Have fun!


**Hey there. I found this tag game on a story I was reading and I liked the idea. Plus I was bored so I thought "Why Not?". These are all Nick/Lilly. 10 songs and super short stories along with them. I hope you like!!**

* * *

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**I'm only tagging 2 peeps. Sorry to be such a bore. Lol! **

**splashygirl13 and shouldbeonbroadway**

* * *

**Still In Love With You**

**Jonas Brothers**

There she was. On the beach. With some other guy. Nick sighed. The break-up wasn't easy. She'd just stopped calling and avoided his every look. Now she was laughing and hugging some new guy on the beach. The pain was clear in Nick's eyes. Her smile haunted his dreams. He still thought about her every night, but she would never know that he was still madly in love with her.

**As I Am**

**Miley Cyrus**

Lilly looked up and stared into his eyes. It was Nick- Nick Jonas. Her best friend and true love. He was perfect. He didn't care if she messed up or if she forgot to call or was late to meet up with him. He loved her. He would take her and all of her flaws. He wanted every bit of her. Every blemish, everything. He would never mind as long as she was with him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He met her gaze and a secret message was passed between them. He leaned down and their lips came together.

**You Are The Music In Me**

**High School Musical 2**

Lilly danced around her room, singing at the top of her lungs. She twirled and jumped all around. Her door opened noiselessly and Nick walked through silently. Lilly's back was turned. He suddenly joined in with her singing. She whirled around and quieted. Nick was still singing. He smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled and sang back. Nick took her had and they danced and sang together around Lilly's room. They were both smiling widely as the song ended. Lilly hugged Nick and whispered, "You are amazing."

**Tim McGraw**

**Taylor Swift**

He looked at her big blue eyes and smiled. They had been together for every moment of the summer and he never wanted it to come to an end. He took her in his arms and they danced, her head on his chest. This was their last night together for a long time.

She settled herself against the wall and cried. She was glad Nick wasn't there to see her like this. But then again, she needed him now. The radio was on, and the song they used to sing blasted through her dark room. She hummed along through her tears. Maybe he was listening and singing along right now, too. She hoped he was.

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

**Taylor Swift**

"Hey, Lilly!" Nick smiled down at her.

"Hey, Nick!" Lilly smiled sadly up at him. She tried her hardest to sound happy. She loved him, but he could never know. He had a girlfriend. He gushed to Lilly about her at every chance he got. He was so sweet. She just wished she could be the girl he always talked about. She didn't know why she couldn't let go of him. She should, after all. He was in love with someone completely different. She glanced longingly back up at Nick, who was whistling a happy tune. She looked down and walked away for good.

**We Are Broken**

**Paramore**

Lilly sat at the window looking at the clouds. She wished Nick could be there with her and hold her close. But he couldn't. He was away. Far away. She leaned her head against the window and let loose silent tears. This was hard, but she would have to stay strong. This was the last time she would cry for him, she promised herself. She wiped away the tears, and with one last look at the clouds, sat up and walked out.

**I Just Can't Live A Lie**

**Carrie Underwood**

"What is wrong with you?! Do you not even care? Do even know what this is like?!" Lilly yelled at him, anger and hurt filled her eyes.

Nick's face was a careful mask of nothing. He turned his back to her and began walking away.

Tears streamed down Lilly's face. "Nick," she whispered. "Please talk to me!" She yelled at his back. "Please." She begged.

He turned back, his face still expressionless.

"Let's not give up. Not yet. We can still try."

**Rock Star**

**Hannah Montana**

Lilly jogged to catch up with him. She almost tripped on the slippery floor. Nick glanced over at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Lily said quietly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Lilly wished he could see right through her- right into her heart. She was so much more than he thought. If only she wouldn't be so shy. Maybe then they could be together. Just maybe.

**Breaking Free**

**HSM**

Nick glanced down at Lilly and smiled. Lilly smiled back and took his outstretched hand. Nick's smile grew. He felt like he could fly right now. He felt like he could do anything with this girl. She made him feel invincible. She was the most amazing girl he had ever known, and he would do anything for her. His friends didn't even like her- mostly because they didn't think she was cool, but he didn't mind. She was much better than his jerk friends. She was that incredible.

**We're young and Beautiful**

**Carrie Underwood**

"Kiss me, Nick." Lilly whispered, smiling, inches away from Nick's lips.

He smiled back and kissed her. He kissed her and never wanted to stop. He kissed her like this was the last moment he would ever have. Why not live like this? Why not live like it was his last day every day? It would be so much more wonderful. He would make sure to tell Lilly that he loved her soon. He did love her. And she should know that. Especially if these we their last moments.

* * *

**Remember, this is a game, so it's just for fun. Please tell me which one was your favorite and why. That would be super cool. Review nice things and I'll love you forever! :D Hope you liked it!**


End file.
